Investigating the Robot
by manabk
Summary: H investigates the robot he ran over on the museum job. Who built that thing?


Investigating the Robot

Another news coverage of the "Uncatchable Hacker". "H" became a famous letter of the alphabet. Second, maybe, only to "L". He was the biggest of my worries. He was the best detective on the planet. He could have a big chance on tracking me down. Still, life was getting at its normal pace. While I kept getting offers, I decided to take a "vacation". A break. The exams have passed, so I had some more spare time. I liked playing with my devices. Building some more. I liked a slow life, but only for a short period. My most exciting activity was going to the guitar lessons. Although my life was good, I was a curious guy. That robot from the museum intrigued me. I wanted to find out more about it. I still had the files from the heist, so I dug them up. Still no mention anywhere about it. Not even in the manager's files. Nothing. Its serial code lead to an old company that made security system. No website, only names. Most of the workers and the supervisors were dead or resting somewhere where the Internet's tentacles haven't reached. An engineer that worked for the company, though, got my attention. He was the chief of the other engineers. He must know something. I found his address, but he lived in Russia. I had to find a pretext for my parents in order to get approval to leave the country. I looked up school trips, but I found nothing. Nobody took kids to Russia. Then, I remembered I saw documentary about the North Pole. There were groups of tourists that went to the North Pole. Only if I could convince my parents to let me go…

Soon, an occasion appeared. Both my parents were away with business, so I could go. I only had one week, though, and I got to get away from school. I faked a disease at first but the plan wasn't going to hold when I would go to the doctor's. The robot was more important at the moment. My parents left and I already had my bags prepared. Although I knew basic phrases in Russian, I needed a translator, so I hired one that was known for his discretion. And for his prices. But money didn't matter, I was curious. And that was all I needed.

People underestimate helicopters. A ride with one burns your pocket. And leaves a huge red, smoking hole in your pants. I arrived at the airport quickly, and boarded my plane just in time. I was in for a hell of a surprise. My parents were on the same plane, but not in the same section. I traded my first class seat for one at the end of the plane. I put a coat and a hat on, and I barely sneaked past them. Luckily, they got off at Kiev.

**

Russia was cold. I liked it. I met with my guide at a very European-looking restaurant in the heart of Moscow. I had a bit of jet lag, so I went to rest, and soon fell asleep. I was feeling better the next morning, so I took a train to Jaroslavl. The train was old. It had seen better days in the old communist period. Some springs were escaping from the compartment's seats. Some windows were broken, and I didn't dare touch the water tap. The savage and frozen fields and forests looked incredible from the train. Everything was white and light blue. We arrived safely at our destination, and started climbing the mountain to the engineer's cabin. We took a break, sat down and drank something hot.

'So, why do you want to meet Yuri? Do you have some business with him?', my guide asked me with a very faded Russian accent.

'Yes, I want to discuss a project of his with him.'. I had a slight accent too.

'Are you familiar with his work?'

'No, I have seen only one device. Why do you ask?', I said, intrigued.

'There have been rumors around here that the government gave him a visit. They say he was interrogated. Nobody knows what for, but it seems that he built some strange things, Yuri.'

This was getting stranger and more interesting with every minute.

'I think we should go', my guide said, looking at the sky, 'it looks like it's going to snow.'

Just when we were about to leave, something moved in the forest. My guide moved into an attack position instantly. He had qualifications as a bodyguard, too. From the leafs, a pack of wolves came out. He tried to scare them off, but the weren't dropping a possible meal so easily. We tried to go back, but we were surrounded. Them he reached to his bag and took out a beautiful AK-47. He started shooting at the wolves, hitting one, but he only made them angry.

'простите!', he said, before shooting at the wolves. Bullets after bullets went after the retreating wolves, my guide shooting and wasting ammo like a madman. After they were gone, we took a little more time to catch our breaths.

'What did you say before shooting?', I asked.

'I apologized – I said "Sorry!". I have a big respect for nature when it isn't trying to rip your guts out and eat you.'. I later found out that that word also meant "easy", so I didn't know if my guide had a screw a bit loose or was really crazy.

We hurried to our destination, because little flakes were already dropping out of the grey sky. It was the start of a blizzard. We ran the last few meters, because the blizzard had started an all-out attack. We knocked at the door and an old man opened it. He had white hair and a beard of the same color. His clothes were simple, but thick: a woolen pullover, cotton pants and red gloves and hat. The fire was so warm that we felt it across the room. He invited us in.

'Hello. My name is Alex, and I'm here to talk about one of your inventions.', I started.

'About which one?', he asked. He spoke English, so I sent my guide in the other room.

'A security robot', I said, showing him images and blueprints that I've drawn,' I found him in a museum, be it was old and had obsolete technology, but it was powerful.' His eyes widened when he saw the plans.

'You have found him! It was stolen from me by the government in the '80's. That's why they came here a few days ago. I designed him as the first line of defense in case of a security breach for institutions and rich people. It was very expensive, you see. At that time, it was Sci-Fi. The government wanted it only for itself, so they came here in the middle of the night and stole every plan and prototype I had made. Follow me.'

He leaded me to his basement. It was full of papers, pencil shavings and robots.

'I never managed to redo the plans from my memory, or to make them up from zero. The plans that you drew are of an enormous help for me. Thank you!', he said, tears clouding his eyes.

'I am honored to meet such an incredible inventor. In the '80's it was revolutionary! Unheard of!' I answered with admiration.

We started discussing the plans, but, soon, someone knocked on the door and said something in Russian. My guide rushed into the room.

'It's the government! We should get out of here!', he said.

'There's a silent snowmobile in the back yard', Yuri said. 'Take it and leave it at the bar and tell them it is mine. I will go and pick it up later.'

We shook hands and said goodbye.

'It was an honor to meet you…'

'Get going now, or you will get in trouble! Go!', he cut me off.

We exited and took off without one look back. It was indeed a silent snowmobile. This guy was incredible. I nurtured great respect for him and I barely knew him. And that was something. We did as told, and my guide escorted me to the airport, after we drank some rum to heat us up. If anything, Russia was cold. Not normal cold, but polar, real cold. We sped to the airport, almost missing the flight. I was almost late too often lately. It had to be taken care of. I was pretty punctual. I usually waited, no the other person. The flight was ok, my parents weren't in it, which was good, because a disguise was another underestimated thing by people. You were very hot in them. I arrived home safely. I rushed to the monitors, but there was nothing to worry about. I was safe. For the moment. I took a hot shower, and got into bed to warm myself. No need to fake the disease now. I had a good Russian cold. My parents arrived the next day and were worried, and I got off school for another 2 weeks. But it was definitely worth it. I had to go back to Russia to check on Yuri. After going on a long holiday in some place very hot. Like Hawaii. Maybe I'll buy an ice-cream from Hakn Joyt (check the story "The Museum Job"). Who knows?


End file.
